Oneshot
by NiiSiiChiiChan
Summary: There really is no title for this. It comes out of a roleplay between my friend and I. MA, very long. YaoxEngland


China yawned widely and turned, throwing his arms around his blond, mumbling something about sorta hating mornings. He nuzzled the Brit and kissed his neck lazily. "Morning..."

The lids over the green orbs flitted open and he sighed, turning his head to look at the other. "Ah, it's not _that_ bad..." he muttered. The brunette sighed and pulled him closer, hugging him tightly.

"I guess so..." He smiled just lightly, kissing his lips. He turned over to his back and looked at the old style Brit clock, blinking before turning to hug his blond. "It's so late though..." 10 am was too late for him! He should have been up hours ago, as to what he's usually used to.

England laughed, sitting up in the bed. "Ah, I thought I set an alarm..." He frowned. China watched his lover's small and naked back, smiling lazily as he shifter on his knees, starting to massage his back. Asians did a great job at massaging...and maybe the Brit was too tense. China nuzzled England's neck and kissed it before continuing to massage him.

"You're...very tense." He was quite surprised, hearing a few snaps. England rolled his head back, neck cracking a few times, and laid it on the brunette's shoulder. His hands found their way onto the thighs, fingers gripping.

"Mm," He sighed, letting his eyes slipped close. China's thumb moved in circles, matching to back-and-forth movements his other four fingers were doing over the small shoulders. The Chinese smiled as he pleased his lover, moving with more force now. "You need to relax, love. Stay in bed, aru."

England rolled his shoulders, moaning lightly at the touch. "I can't do that...I have other things to do..." He sighed, hands on the man's knees.

China sighed slightly, the fingers taking bits of effect with each stroke. China lowered his fingers to press around his ribcage and his spine, hitting the knots and the tense spots perfectly. "Do you have anything to do today, aru?" he asked, leaning over to kiss his lips.

"Mm, just a meeting with America, France, Canada, and Korea I think." England pushed open the legs, situating himself between them and leaning his back against the other's chest, hands resting on his thighs, fingers making small circles. China sighed shakily, moving to push his love down on his stomach, straddling him to rub his back, kissing down his neck slowly, smiling as he rubbed the boy's hips slowly and teasingly. "Mmh...you taste good..." and he bit down hard.

"Ah!" England gasped, bringing a hand to the sore area. "Wh – what was that for!?" He frowned and crossed his arms, leaning his head into the crook of his elbow.

China smiled, spreading England's legs far enough for him to lick down further...and bit his ass cheek afterwards grinning. "It's not like you mind, aru...besides, you're meeting with Korea...I want to make sure he knows you're mine aru." china groaned at the though and licked the bruised cheek, moving further down to lick his entrance slowly.

England gasped, gripping the sheets. "And you would know?" He smirked, face still buried in his arms.

China smirked, licking over his entrance again with more pressure, hand reaching down to grip in. "Have you even met him before? He tends to be very possessive of things..." He murmured against the skin, going back to stroking and sucklings. China pulled away to rub his small puckered entrance, pushing in two fingers, his other hand moving over to squeeze England's erection slowly, rubbing his afterwards. "He is quite bothersome..."

England gasped at the intrusion, his hands gripping even tighter. "A – ah," he picked his head up, glancing back at the Chinese. "St – stop..." He muttered, biting down on his lip. China moved his fingers in and out, making sure to curl his fingers to hit his sweet spot now and then. He kissed down England's back again, spreading his fingers to scissor him. England repeated his plea, asking the other to stop; he responded with a shake of the head before lowering himself back down. He pulled away and helped England onto his back, leaning back down to engulf Arthur's erection fully. The blond responded with brining his hands to the brunette hair, entangling his fingers, letting out small moans and gasps, along with a squeak here and there. China smiled around his lover, his fingers caressing his soft thighs, spreading them widely as he bobbed his head, swirling his tongue around the shaft teasingly. He loved the little moans the blond let out, writhing underneath him. He closed his eyes, enjoying the fingers in his hair. The Brit cursed, pulling himself up into a sitting position. He looked down, muttering more things along with the other's name. Gasps escaped his throat and he curled his back, hands still within the brunette locks.

China moved his head slowly, enjoying his murmurs. The brit was always so amusing...He hummed loudly to send vibrations down his erection and pulled up to the tip, sucking, his tongue rubbing the slit harshly. "Mmnhh," he pulled away to lick his lips and stare at his lover with a smile. "I love you, aru." He nuzzled his cheek.

Arthur smiled. "I love you too..." he sighed, kissing the other on the lips. "I was so close, too..." He muttered against the lips, his hips moving back and forth. China pulled his hair back into a pony tail and smiled, kissing him lovingly on the lips, his hand caressing England's cheek a bit. "You were close, hm?" He whispered against his lips, hand reaching down to finish his job; finger rubbing the slit, hand squeezing the shaft tightly.

England gasped, bucking his hips in response to this action, leaning his forehead against the other's to moan, hands gripping at the white sheets around them. "Y-Yao...shit..." He cursed, releasing himself.

China pulled his hand up to lick his fingers clean, leaving only his thumb dirty. He tilted his lover's chin up and ran his thumb over his lips. "You taste good aru...Try it yourself, love." He slid his other hand down England's back to pull him closer against his body. In compliance, England's tongue darted out, ridding his lips of the white substance. He locked their lips, mumbling against them. "Finish what you bloody started..." he sighed, hand crawling down the other's chest to grip his erection tightly, moving his hand up and down. China bucked up in surprise, muffled against the other's lips, handing gripping his lover's waist and pulling him closer. "A-ah...Arthur!" Yao kissed him back sloppily, still recovering from the sudden pleasure. His hips moved in time with his hand, muttering a few things in Chinese.

The brit smiled, amused that he could cause this man to mutter in a foreign language. He kissed down the other's chest, stopping when he came to the hard member. Smirking, he ran his tongue up and down the shaft, tongue flicking. He kissed the tip, sucking lightly on it. Yao arched his hips upwards, letting out a few more outbursts. Fingers subconsciously tangled with blond tresses just lightly pushing him further down. "H-ha...A-Arthur..." his hot, slippery tongue felt so good on him – it made him shudder and moan. England laughed slightly, licking up and down again, blowing on where his tongue had just touched. He sucked on the tip more, tongue swirling and rubbing. His fingers made small circles on the skin around China's erection. He pulled the tip out of his mouth and blew on it, looking up and smiling.

_He has a talented mouth..._ China noted, and it drove him nuts. His eyes rolled into tback of his head and he hissed at the air when it hit. The male tugged the blond tresses some, as if telling him to stop teasing. His hips bucked upwards. "Eh..Where do you practice?" he smiled weakly, moaning afterwards. Arthur smirked, looking up, the tip still somewhat in his mouth.

"Practice? I do no such thing..." He said, not bothering to remove the length. He put the entire tip into his mouth this time, moving his head slowly down, gagging a little. He laughed quietly, erection still in his mouth, and looked up to see the other's reaction.

"H-ha...! D-dammit Arthur..." He bucked his hips upwards, moaning loudly at the vibrations that only made him whimper and twitch, his hands gripping the other's hair tightly. He did, however, try not to hurt his lover by tugging at his hair too hard. "A-aru..." he managed out randomly, brown eyes staring down at his lover. "Don't stop...so...close, aru..." he muttered.

Pressing the entire thing into his mouth, England moved his head back up to the tip, sucking off the pre-cum beginning to form. Slowly, he brought his lover back into his mouth fully, moving his head up and down faster now.

China gritted his teeth tightly, feeling his orgasm near. He gasped loudly and arched his back up, cumming into the other's mouth. He collapsed in a daze as he moved his hips slowly while recovering from the pleasure. He stared at the ceiling aimlessly for a moment before he chuckled lazily and stroked England's hair gently. "You're lying...that was too perfect, aru..."

England brought his mouth to the tip and pulled his head back, the substance running down his chin. "I'm not," he smirked, lying his body on top of the other's. He lay his head on China's chest, sighing. He moved his hips back and forth, brushing their members together. He let out a small gasp, nibbling on his lower lip.

"And you say I'm horny?" he asked, tracing small circle with his fingers on his lover's back. China tilted England's chin up and licked up his semen on his chin. "You're just...Very good at giving head Arthur-kun, aru." He grinned down at the blond.

Arthur kissed the other male, hand cupping his face in his hands. He rolled his hips once or twice, sighing at the feeling. "Ah, you never finished..." he muttered against the other's lips.

"Never finished what, Arthur?" He blinked, kissing his head as he continued to stroke that soft hair and back gently. He smiled lightly, rolling his hips against the other once to tease him back.

"This..." he muttered, taking the other's hand and placing his on his ass, looking up.

"Ah, you mean finish fucking you?" he smirked, squeezing a few times. He smirked as the other nodded, pushing him self up to straddle the male.

"Y-yeah," England mumbled, moving his hips back and forth slowly, earning a gasp out of the other. China placed his hands on England's waist, a smile playing on his face.

"Oh, this is going to be fun, aru."


End file.
